Field data collection has been used in many industries or applications. The construction industry will be used as an exemplary application of the present invention throughout the specification, but it is noted that the present invention may be equally applicable in any field or industry responsible for remote data collection. The present invention is not in limited in any way to the construction industry. As an illustrative example, field data collection is prevalent in the construction field, where three methods may exemplify how data is collection and managed: 1) Paper and pencil, 2) computer spreadsheets, and 3) handheld technology.
The most widely used method for field data collection in the construction industry is hand writing notes on paper. An individual may describe the nature of a discrepancy and its location on sheets of paper or floor plans. As floor plans may be produced on paper that is 36″×48″, their bulk and weight make toting them around inconvenient. This approach is easy to use and the results (to be shared with third parties responsible for fixing discrepancies) are understood with relative ease. However, the amount of information written down in a limited area, with arrows pointing to the exact location of a discrepancy, can become difficult to interpret, due both to illegible handwriting and the clutter of innumerable discrepancies. As pens are used to create a permanent record, corrections to notes exacerbate the clutter. The discrepancies often are re-recorded into a computer system to manage resolution. As the number of discrepancies identified can number in the tens of thousands, this duplicative work is expensive and time consuming.
The next most common method is to record discrepancies directly into a laptop computer, for example into a spreadsheet. Recording field data directly into a computer avoids transcription errors, can automate some of the collection process (e.g., using preset discrepancy types), and eliminates the additional work associated with recording discrepancies on paper and subsequently in a computer. The method requires that the location of a discrepancy is recorded textually, rather than graphically, an imprecise and easily misunderstood approach. Further, in order to type on the laptop, the user needs a platform on which to rest the computer.
Finally, handheld devices add portability, but have yet to provide a way to graphically capture the nature of a discrepancy and its location. Handheld technology commonly include cell phones, cameras, touch screens, and GPS receivers. But no handheld technology includes the functionality to include a high resolution floor plan, automate some of the process with preset discrepancy types, and photograph the discrepancy.
Generally, needs exist for improved methods of field data collection that reduce time and effort from field data collectors and facilitate standardized data collection procedures and reporting.